


Like More Than Friends

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, First Kiss, Frustration, Hector failing at words, Introspection, Words are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: So howdoyou tell a stubborn princess you have the hots for her? Hell if Hector knows.





	Like More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Any / Any – What's a crush to do when he can't get through?

It was almost funny how someone as blunt as Hector could fail so hard at telling a girl he liked her. Almost. And only to the others. To Hector, it was frustrating as hell and he wished people would stop pretending not to laugh at him. Even _Ninian_ of all people had teased him the other day, and even though it was impossible to get mad at her he still wished she hadn't.

How did Eliwood do this? Even before he'd clearly fallen head over heels for Ninian he'd always been better at making nice with the ladies. Even when Lord Elbert and Uther insisted they dance with girls to be polite, Eliwood offered his hand without needing any prompting. Hector just stood there until Uther shoved him forward.

_Like he's had any room to talk, when was the last time he courted anyone?_

Of course, this wasn't just some noble girl he was forced to dance with. This was Lyn, the headstrong plainswoman-turned-princess who'd criticized him when they first met, teased him, called him out for being thick and insensitive. The same girl who dashed to his rescue anytime he was in over his head, or let him sleep on her shoulder while they rested during the trek through the desert, loved the thrill of adventure as much as he did.

This was the girl he was madly in love with, and had no idea how to tell her. Right now he would almost _welcome_ Uther shoving him forward.

Maybe he should have asked his advice before they left Ostia. Or maybe he should ask Eliwood to hide in the bushes and feed him lines, like in that story Serra found so romantic. He always knew all the right things to say to make Ninian smile or even laugh.

Not that Hector wanted a sappy fairytale romance, he knew even if he lived to be as old as Graybeard he'd never be that type. And he knew he wasn't the only guy not so good at talking to women. _But at least Rebecca knows how Lowen feels, and Kent managed to let Fiora know he liked her._

He'd tried to tell her once, but she hadn't caught on. Or maybe she had, and she'd been just as embarrassed as him, since neither of them had really brought it up since. They fought side by side, talked as usual, teased each other, and endured the knowing smiles and stifled laughter of their comrades and friends.

_I love you._ Why did three stupid little words have to be such a pain in the ass?

"Hector?"

"Ah, Lyn. There you are." He coughed. "I mean, just the person I was looking for!" _Smooth, Hector, real smooth._

"We're getting ready to face Lloyd at the shrine tomorrow," she said. "Oswin told me you might still be out here training and asked me to drag you back inside." Hector rolled his eyes.

"That one's always treating me like a child! I was gonna come in...eventually." It was dark, but he could make out every detail of her almost perfectly. Her eyes, her smile, the way her ponytail swung with every step...he caught himself staring and turned away quickly. "It's not even that late."

"Still, we need a good night's rest. Legault warned us that Lloyd's not likely to hold back during the battle," Lyn said, then frowned. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Eh? Of course, why would I not be?"

"Your cheeks look red." _Damn it!_ Even in the dark she could tell.

"I feel fine, though. Maybe it's just the cold?"

"All the more reason to come inside," she said. They were alone, he thought, just them standing here in...well, no moonlight, but it was a clear night at least. He could tell her, once and for all, and put an end to the awkwardness and the teasing and they could just be _happy._

Instead, he kissed her. Just strode up to her, grabbed her shoulder and kissed her, without any pretense. She gave a muffled squeak against his mouth, but to his relief she was returning it, her fingers tangling in his hair. When they finally pulled back, her cheeks were red and she was _grinning_ at him.

"What took you so long?" she asked, and he could have strangled himself for wasting all those weeks trying to figure out how to say a few lousy words. Hell, he was surprised _she_ hadn't beaten him to the punch ages ago.

"I was busy being an idiot," he said. Lyn smiled, taking his hand as they headed for the fortress.

"Me too."

"Everyone's gonna be cheering the second we get in, you know."

"Oh, well. Better that then them taking bets," Lyn snorted. "I've overheard things." Hector groaned.

"I'll have to have a talk with a certain two vassals of mine," he said. But honestly, who really cared right now? Lyn loved him back. He almost felt like dancing. Or cheering. Or kissing her again and delaying their return.

Luckily, she seemed to think the third option was a good idea, too. It was another fifteen minutes before they got back, and everyone was too busy sleeping to stand around grinning at them.

_Oh well. They'll more than make up for it tomorrow._


End file.
